batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Gotham (Temporada 2)
de 2015}} Gotham (subtitulada como Rise of the Villains y Wrath of the Villains) es la segunda temporada de la serie Gotham. La misma se estrenó el 21 de septiembre de 2015 en Estados Unidos y regresó el 29 de febrero de 2016 tras un parón de tres meses. Fecha de la segunda temporada de GothamFox anuncia parón invernal y fecha de regreso para la 2ª temporada de Gotham Sinopsis Las apuestas están más altas que nunca mientras “Gotham” explora las historias de origen de algunos de los más ambiciosos y malvados súper villanos incluyendo al Acertijo, El Guasón y el Sr. Frío, además Bruce Wayne (David Mazouz) descubre más secretos del pasado de su padre. Elenco Elenco principal *Ben McKenzie como James Gordon *David Mazouz como Bruce Wayne *Sean Pertwee como Alfred Pennyworth *Zabryna Guevara como Sarah Essen *Erin Richards como Barbara Kean *Donal Logue como Harvey Bullock *Camren Bicondova como Selina Kyle *Robin Lord Taylor como Oswald Cobblepot *Cory Michael Smith como Edward Nygma *James Frain como Theo Galavan *Jessica Lucas como Tabitha Galavan/Tigress Elenco secundario *Nicholas D'Agosto como Harvey Dent *Morena Baccarin como la Dra. Leslie Thompkins *Chris Chalk como Lucius Fox *Drew Powell como Butch Gilzean *Michael Chiklis como Nathaniel Barnes *Natalie Alyn Lind como Silver St. Cloud Elenco invitado *Carol Kane como Gertrud Kapelput *Peter Scolari como Gillian B. Loeb *Cameron Monaghan como Jerome Valeska *Anthony Carrigan como Victor Zsasz *Todd Stashwick como Richard Sionis *Mark Margolis como Paul Cicero *Leo Fitzpatrick como Joe Pike *Michelle Veintimilla como Bridget Pike/Firefly *Ari McKay Wilford como Cale Pike *Ron Rifkin como Padre Creel *Nathan Darrow coomo Victor Fries /Mr. Freeze *Bd Wong como Hugo Strange: un hombre "altruista" e "inocente" contratado para dirigir el Asilo Arkham, pero en realidad alberga un oscuro secreto que, poco a poco, lo convertirá en la mayor amenaza de Gotham. Simulando que trabaja para rehabilitar a los villanos de Gotham, se revelara como el hombre detrás de Indian Hill, el laboratorio oculto ya presentado. *Kristen Hager como Nora Fries: la esposa de Victor Fries, y tambien una persona inteligente, sincera y alegre. Además, es la única que puede conectar con Victor , quien es emocionalmente frío. Sin embargo, cuando su condición empeora, su marido buscará una forma desesperada para salvarle la vida, por lo que Nora deberá tomar una decisión: aceptar el plan loco de Victor o sacrificarse para detener al monstruo en el que se está convirtiendo. *Jada Pinkett Smith como Fish Mooney *Dustin Ybarra como Robert Greenwoood: él es un caníbal homicida encerrado en el Asilo Arkham tras ser encontrado culpable del asesinato y posterior canibalismo sobre más de una docena de mujeres. Según su descripción su apetito por el asesinato es solo superado por su... bueno, apetito. Él y otros internos escaparon del asilo con la ayuda de Tabitha Galavan para formar parte de un selecto grupo armado por Theo Galavan. Fue asesinado por Jerome Valeska luego de decir una frase que Jerome debía decir. *Raul Castillo como Eduardo Flamingo: uno de los asesinos más peligrosos de Gotham. Para él, matar es un trabajo, una forma de arte. Armado con una cadena de pinchos y ganas de carne, este asesino será uno de los enemigos más complicados del detective Jim Gordon. *David Fierro como Zaardon el Cegador de Almas: un supervillano novato mentalmente insano que fue enviado al Asilo Arkham tras atacar a varios civiles. Él fue usado como parte de una conspiración para asaltar el asilo, donde su vuerpo libero un gas paralizante que acabó con su vida e incapacitó al resto. *Stink Fisher como Aaron Helzinger: Un villano con gran musculatura y sumamente agresivo con un capacidad cerebral limitada. Fue encerrado en el Asilo Arkham por matar a su familia con sus propias manos hasta que escapó con la ayuda de Tabitha Galavan para formar parte de un selecto grupo armado por Theo Galavan. *Will Brill como Arnold Dobkins: Un violador que fue encerrado en el Asilo Arkham. Fue uno de los pocos prisioneros liberados por Tabitha Galavan para formar parte de un selecto grupo armado por Theo Galavan. Durante un intento de acabar con un autobús repleto de porristas, Dobkins fue arrestado por Gordon eventualmente asesinado por Tabitha con rifle francotirador. *Tommy Flanagan como The Knife: Uno de los habitantes más peligrosos de Gotham. Su encanto, su estilo y su buen humor encubren a un asesino a sueldo sin remordimientos cuyas habilidades están al servicio del mejor postor. Se sentará contigo, se reirá contigo y después te cortará la garganta. *Paul Reubens como el padre del Pingüino. *Paulina Singer como Josie Mac:Una de las jóvenes reclutas que se unen a la fuerza de ataque del Capitán Barnes. *Lenny Platt como Luke Garrett:Uno de los jóvenes reclutas que se unen a la fuerza de ataque del Capitán Barnes. él resultó quemado en un enfrentamiento contra Firelfy y los detectives Gordon y Bullock; más adelante murió en un hospital. *Lucas Salvagno como Sal Martinez:Uno de los jóvenes reclutas que se unen a la fuerza de ataque del Capitán Barnes. Fue asesinado por Tabitha Galavan en el enfrentamiento entre la pandilla del Pingüino con la policia. *Ian Quinlan como Carl Pinkney: Uno de los jóvenes reclutas que se unen a la fuerza de ataque del Capitán Barnes. *Noah Robbins como Evan Pike: el miebro mpas joven de los hermanos Pike que también es abusivo con su hermanastra Bridget. Mientras se encontraba comprando napalm en un mercado para el nuevo encargo del grupo, Evan fue arrinconado por James Gordon y Nathaniel Barnes quienes al dispararle hicieron explotar una barra napalm escondida en sus pantalones. *Michelle Gomez como The Lady: ella es la líder de una organización de asesinos que utiliza como fachada un bar. *Michael Bowen como Patrick "Matches" Malone: uno de los asesinos más peligrosos de Gotham, Matches Malone es un desgastado y filosófico sicario que puede ser el gatillo detrás de uno de los crímenes más importantes en la historia de Gotham. *Lori Petty como Jeri: una extravagante y enigmática anfitriona de un club de los bajos fondos en el que el arte y el asesinato se celebran de la misma forma. Bruce se encuentra con ella buscando información sobre el asesinato de sus padres. Pero ella y su pandilla de alegres maníacos alegres son menos serviciales cuando Jim Gordon se les presenta. *Melinda Clarke como Grace Van Dahl: ella está desesperada por el dinero y poder. A pesar que es adepta en fingir que es la esposa y anfitriona perfecta, al mismo tiempo maquina cómo puede mentir, hacer trampas o matar para conseguir lo que quiere. Producción El 17 de enero de 2015, mediante la cuenta oficial de la serie se anunció que Fox había dado el visto bueno para una segunda temporada.Confirmación oficial Tras el final del rodaje de la primera temporada, el productor de la serie John Stephens y parte del elenco se presentaron en la WonderCon 2015 para responder preguntas de los fans. Allí Stephens desveló varios conceptos de la nueva temporada, como la idea de mostrar el surgimiento del joven millonario Bruce Wayne y otra de explorar un poco más el personaje de Jerome, el joven presentado en episodio The Blind Fortune Teller. Además, reveló tener planes para utilizar villanos como Clayface, Victor Fries y El Sombrerero Loco para la nueva temporada. Por último, se barajó la posibilidad de utilizar a La Corte de los Búhos, pero Stephens no confirmo nada al respecto. WonderCon 2015 La temporada también contará el origen del Guasón, uno de los villano más icónicos de Batman, por lo que se espera que los primeros capítulos estén completamente centrados en él.‘Gotham’: El origen del Joker comenzará a tratarse en los primeros capítulos de la segunda temporada En una entrevista con el portal Monkeys Fighting Robots David Mazouz destacó que uno de los puntos fuertes de su actuación en esta temporada será la de establecer la personalidad dual que caracteriza a Bruce Wayne y su alter ego Batman. La segunda temporada de Gotham empezará a mostrar las dos personalidades de Bruce Wayne Episodios Curiosidades *Nicholas D'Agosto, Morena Baccarin, Chris Chalk y Drew Powell fueron promovidos al elenco secundario. Harvey Dent will be a regular on Gotham—but you’ll have to wait‘Gotham’ asciende a Morena Baccarin como personaje regular por la segunda temporadachris chalk lucius fox made a regular for gotham season 2Drew Powell sera un personaje regular en la segunda temporada de Gotham *Jada Pinkett Smith confirmó que su personaje, Fish Mooney, no regresaria para la segunda temporada. Jada Pinkett Smith no regresara a Gotham Sin embargo en enero de 2016 se confirmó su vuelta para unos cuantos capítulos. Jada Pinkett Smith regresa a Gotham *David Zayas no regresará para esta temporada. *Victoria Cartagena y Andrew Stewart Jones fueron removidos del elenco principal. ndrew Stewart-Jones y Victoria Cartagena no regresaran como regulares *Se espera que el Sr. Frío, el Sombrero Loco, Clayface y Hugo Strange aparezcan en esta temporada. Temporada 2: Clayface, Sombrero Loco y Hugo Strange y más Guasón Imágenes Promocionales Gotham---tv-guide-cover-142031.jpg 9TZ7sWH.jpg Gotham-header-h-2015-146697.jpg Gotham2-146698.jpg 40222.jpg Gotham-the-cave-148846.jpg Gotham_banner_2.jpg Paul_Reubens_Gotham.jpg Galavan_Alcalde.jpg Wrath_of_the_villans.jpg Personajes Gotham3-146699.jpg Gotham4-146696.jpg 40356 big.png 40362 big.png 40355 big.png 40358 medium.png 40354 medium.png 40360 medium.png 40365 medium.png 40357 big.png 40359 big.png 40363 big.png 40364 big.png Fg_01-set-singles-drew_0085.rc-r_hires1.jpg Vídeos Spots Hambriento La Cueva Los lunaticos manejaran el asilo Secuelas Nygma Secuelas Gordon Secuelas Oswald Secuelas La Cueva Secuelas Barbara Los villanos surgen Los monstruos están llegando. El origen de los villanos Temporada en siete Lo malo puede ser hermoso Los lunes serán épicos Bienvenido al origen de los villanos Jerome New York Comic-Con Sizzle Reel Trailer Mr. Freeze El Frío está llegando Referencias }} Categoría:Gotham (Serie de Tv)